At the Back of the Library
by darkcrownjewel
Summary: He wished that she would notice him, a guy who sat a few tables away, holding a book she was reading a couple days before. He wanted her to smile at him, so he could fall in love all over again. Someday, eventually, his wishes would come true. ONESHOT


**One day, as I was wasting my life on Tumblr, I found this post that was really cute. A couple weeks later, I decided, 'Hey! Why not make a story about that?' And thus this story was born. **

**/disclaimer/ darkcrownjewel doesn't own anything **

**/warning/ maaaaaaaaaaaajor OCCness ahead **

* * *

**At the Back of the Library**

It was all thanks to his English teacher, insisting on everyone to submit an essay about global warming. He was half asleep when she announced it, and wasn't planning on doing it anyway. But his coach threatened the team to get at least a B, or else they were kicked off, so he and his football classmates went to the library.

He had a feeling his coach was serious, so he put in the effort. It took them a while to settle down, but with the help of the only brain on the team, things started to make sense. He felt bad for anyone near their study group. They were a bit too loud, especially with hot-sauce breath and the stripper picking fights on which book to pick out.

Coming back from the men's in the corner, he took a look around and was surprised to see a lot of people in the library. Even more shocked to see a girl crying over a book. _'Everyone's so dramatic nowadays.'_

After the next few practices, the team met in the library to do some research. However, as expected eventually, on the fourth day they were supposed to meet up, no one decided to come, each making lame excuses. And so he was alone. He could've ditched too, but actually listening to his teachers for once couldn't hurt him.

Holding on to his useless pride, he moved to the back of the library; a place where the football team's quarterback wouldn't be found so easily. That was when he noticed her again.

It was the same girl from before; the one crying over the book. And here she was, again, with tears falling. _'She must be really in to that book,'_ he thought. Curious, he moved a couple tables near her. He was interested, since he never read anything that would bring him crying. To be honest, it wasn't his thing. He never liked staying in one place and read. It was too...boring. But a few days later, he checked out the book the girl had. He would never admit it out loud, but he did tear up a little in the end.

He got a B+ on the assignment, and was glad. That was when for some reason, all the other teachers decided on giving him big projects, which meant more trips to the library. And every time he went, he would always see the girl in her usual spot, usually with a new book.

It was entertaining to him to watch her react to the things she read. Occasionally she would laugh, cry, or smile, and somehow he found himself checking out the books she was reading. Whenever he had the time, he would slip one out and read. He then decided he liked the peace.

After a couple of weeks, he started to realize how gorgeous she was. Her blue hair always the same; her hazel eyes, twinkling in excitement with every book she held. But her smile was the thing he loved the most. Whenever her face lit up, he would grin himself. It was a moment he wished would last forever.

It wasn't the only thing he hoped for. He wished that she would notice him, a guy who sat a few tables away, holding a book she was reading a couple days before. He wanted her to smile at him, so he could fall in love all over again. But he never had the balls to talk to her. _'What if I scare her off?'_ Someone as small as her bookworm self would most definitely be intimidated by a big jock like him.

But it wasn't the end. Someday, he would get the courage to walk over and start a conversation about the books they've both read. They would start talking more, and she would let him sit next to her, maybe even tell her more about herself. Then he would get her number, they would become good friends, and one day he would ask her out on a date. Eventually, they would start dating, and he would have that beautiful smile all to himself.

But, until then, he secretly thanks her for getting him into books. He thanks her for all the recommendations. And he thanks her for letting him experience the most amazing feeling in the world- love.

\\END/

* * *

**Ermahgurd. I actually finished this in one night. Yay~**

**Sorry about the OOCness, cheesiness, lameness, and fluffiness :P especially the ending. That last paragraph was soooooooooooooo lame LOL . I laugh reading it myself. **

**This is actually my, what, 6****th**** FanFic? And I may be good in English class, but when it comes to writing stories I suck. I always wanted to write a new one, but I always end up with a big writers block, so I went to good ol' Tumblr for help. Hope you don't mind X3**

**So...opinions would be great. And any tips. Flames even. I need to boost my writing ability :/ and yeah. Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
